(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel assembly, and particularly to a wheel assembly which prevents from deformation and stops effectively.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional truckle wheel assembly substantially comprises a base and wheels pivoting to the base. An arresting member is disposed between the base and the wheels. The arresting member is a metal plate attached to the wheel. A shaft is provided on an end of the base for assembling the wheels to a bottom of an object. The wheels rotate to move the object, and at the same time, cooperate with the shaft to bring the base to rotate the wheels in multi-directions. As the object arrives at a predetermined position, the arresting member presses the wheels to stop.
However, the truckle wheel assembly is normally made of material like plastic, rubber etc. The wheels are pressed by the arresting member repeatedly, and evenly, are pushed/pulled forcedly with constraint of the arresting member from time to time. Consequently, the wheels are easy to scrape or deform, resulting in failure to rotate and thus being useless.